


Lumity month part 2

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owls in training [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession 2, F/F, First Fight, Fluff, Owlet Luz, Romance, Will Add More Later, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Random thoughts on what I didn’t get to write, because why not.Feel free to Join the fun
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owls in training [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895869
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing for Lumity month, so I thought why not do another.

First Date

Body Swap

Sleepover

Twins Day (Matching clothes, hair style, etc)

First Fight

Wedding

Scary Movie

Sleepover

Flowers

Grom 2

Diary Entries (Amity’s or Luz’s)

Selfies

Birthday

Cosplay

____

My add ons.

Periods ( Luz or amity comfort each other)

Playing Video games 

Friendly Pranks ( Amity and Luz team up to out prank Ed and em ) 

Amity meets cursed owlet Luz 

Amity learns about Human music 

Luz teaching Amity about wild magic

Confession part 2 ( Luz or amity )

Oh shit here we go again!— Amity 

At least this time we were bribed with ice cream and Cake — Luz


	2. Scary movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can’t get saw out of my head!
> 
> Possible fact that Luz is a horror movie fan?

Human world. Noceda House. Midnight hour.

Hmm." Luz got up and walked over to the giant glass case of DVDs, which were organized by genres. she slid the glass door open and was running a finger over the spines of the DVDs. "I got it!" says Luz then pulled out a chunk of DVDs and spread them across the floor next to the DVD player.

"We're watching all of those?" Amity put down a horror magazine to peered over Luz’s shoulders to look at the cases of the DVDs.

"It's a series, once you watch the first one, you have to watch the other six." Luz pushed in the first DVD and went back to her spot on the couch next to Amity, the bowl of popcorn separating them.

"Well, what's it called? The series?"

"Saw." Luz took a handful of butter popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

"Saw?" Amity had a confused look on her pale face.....What a weird name for a series.

"Yes, Saw."

"So.. What's it about?" 

Luz smiled and turned to Amity.  
"You'll see."

___________

SAW: ( spoilers don’t read )

Amity had no idea what to expect when the first movie played. she was creeped out by the unusual looking puppet with the freaky, dark voice. The traps were a terrible form of torture. The worst was the one with the doctor and the photographer with the ankle bracelets. When the doctor cut off his foot, it was so realistic.

Amity had to keep reminding herself that it's just a movie. Amity would never say this out loud, but this movie was fucked up and was certainly glad when the movie was damn over.

________

"So, what'd you think? Luz stood up and walked over to the DVD player.

"Terrible! They made seven movies about this? It's absolutely horrifying!" Amity panics throwing the popcorn bowl.

"That's the point. It's supposed to scare you. Don't worry. Each movie gets worse as it goes on." Luz sat back down in her spot.

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Amity pales.

"You'll see." Luz repeated.

( To be continued. Possible part 2 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, haters will be sacrificed to a demon called bendy.
> 
> Let me know if you’re wanting a part 2 of the horror movie that’s actually scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and follow me on tumblr


End file.
